Run Away
by BrooklynAngel19
Summary: <html><head></head>Olivia Benson has everything she needs a great job she's a mom to a little boy but one phone call about a case and everything gets changed she now not only has one kid she might have another... Not saying anything else just read to see what happens! Will update this week or something so Please read it's my first story so Enjoy everyone-Kay</html>
1. Chapter 1

Name: Abigail Benson

Age: 14

Date of birth: October 10th 1999

Family: Run away from abusive Father and the mother is assumed dead

From: Manhattan New York

Friends: None

Aye I'm Abigail Benson my mom died when I was born or that's what my bastard drunk of a father told me on my third birthday but I know she's out there somewhere I hope to find her and live with her I've got only a hundred bucks to my name after stealing it from that piece of shit Well I have to go I'm lost in the city I'm so fucking screwed and- *&# I'm being followed got to run!

_Chapter __**One: The attack**_

I ran through the alleyways between East 245th street and 7th avenue trying to avoid the creepy feeling that has been nagging me when I got off the bus. I snuck a peek behind me and bolted when I saw someone following me with a gun in hand and a twisted smile like Chucky always had except this one was much more evil than Brad Dorif's doll character. I kept running until I hit a brick wall

"Shit!" I whispered and hid behind the dumpster before that creep turned the corner or saw me. "Please don't find me please God don't let him find me"

I kept praying but they were unheard because…Yes you guessed it the bastard found me

"Well hello there gorgeous thought you'd get away from me?" the guy smirked

"What do you want from me?" I asked fear coating every word

"I want what all men will take bitch. Sex! Now be a good little slut and strip. NOW!" the guy shouted and grabbed my hair pushing my head into the brick wall. I cried in pain and stripped down until I was naked in fear he'd kill me. "Good girl very good little girl"

"Please don't kill me I just want to go home" I cried as he raped me he just smirked I studied his face as I cried Blue eyes blonde hair has a scar under his left eye white with an Australian accent present. When he was done He cut my cheek and cut off some of my hair.

"What's your name gorgeous?" My rapist asked me

"Abigail" I choked out as I redressed. "I won't go to the police if that's what you're thinking sir I promise"

"Good girl don't want your precious family to die very smart" He smirked

"Uh huh" I nodded too scared when he backed away I scratched him really hard and ran with all my belongings to the nearby church I passed while I was running. I saw the priest and collapsed at his feet. "Call the police I was raped." The priest helped me to my feet by my wrists because he saw I had something that could help find my rapist. I fell asleep on one of the benches waiting until the police got there.

~Olivia's POV~

"Sergeant Benson Special Victims Unit" Olivia answered in her usual serious tune when she got a call about a case.

"A girl just ran into my church she said she was raped" The priest said into the phone.

"Is the girl still in the church with you?" Olivia asked

"She's asleep in the front of the alter She's looks about 15 years old please hurry" the priest replied.

"Where is the church?" Olivia asked.

"About ten minutes from your prescient East 245th street and 7th avenue." The priest replied. "Again please hurry"

"On our way" Olivia replied and hung up after she got the address she knew that church she passed by it every day on her way to SVU. "Fin we got a case a roughly 15 year old girl ran into a church saying she was raped lets go."

"Sure Liv" Fin replied and followed Olivia out to the elevators. "Where at?"

"Ten minutes from here she ran into the church nearby." Olivia replied and got into the unmarked car with him. "Priest said she's still there she fell asleep waiting"

"Did he get a name?" Fin asked

"Not a word came out of her except that she said she was raped." Olivia sighed and drove to the church to see the priest waiting for them.

"She's awake" The priest said and led them into the building. "Miss the police are here they're here to take you to the hospital"

"Thank you father Don" The girl choked out and looked to the alter where the figure of Jesus was. "I need you now more than ever Jesus I'll be back for Sunday mass"

"I'll see you Sunday child" the priest smiled and waved goodbye to the silent teenager walking away with the police

"Can you tell us your name kid?" Fin asked

"Abigail Destiny B." the girl replied as the car moved. "I'll tell you my last name if you both tell me your names"

"Odofin Tutuola" Fin replied. "But call me Fin"

"And yours miss?" the girl replied.

"Olivia Benson" Olivia smiled but saw the girl's eyes go wide as saucers. It was a silent ride but when they got to the hospital the girl spoke again.

"M-My last name is Benson…" the girl choked out. "I'm a run away and I don't want to go back or be put into the system I'm just trying to search for my birth mother my bastard father says she's dead but I never saw a death certificate. I-I had a picture of her but he burned it when he saw me try to take it from the wall. He had a shelf of pictures all of them of her smiling. When he was in a good mood one day he let me keep one- Oh! I have it right here! Can you find her please Olivia I miss my mother so much if she's alive I'll be able to have a real parent in my life!"

"Calm down Abigail can I see her picture? And we'll need to talk about the rape and we'll need to have a sketch artist get a description." Fin smiled

"Sure anything-Oh I scratched him too do you think that will help as well? I hope it's enough to find him" Abigail replied and took out the picture for fin and Olivia while a nurse took her rape kit and the soiled clothes.

"You'll need to change into a gown so I can take pictures sweetheart" The nurse replied

"Yes Ma'am" Abigail replied as the detectives looked at the photo.

"Liv… This woman is you" Fin gaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I completely forgot to mention this takes place in this season of SVU so Olivia still is a foster mom. I do not own Law and Order: SVU (No matter how many times I wish I did) Oh Read and Review too please

_Last time on SVU:_

"_Liv… This woman is you" Fin gaped._

_Chapter Two: __**The DNA Test**_

_Now:_

-Abigail's POV-

I heard that detective say Olivia was the woman in the picture but that can't be the woman in the photo had short old Bieber's hairstyle she's got chestnut shoulder length hair then again after 14 years and different hairstyles you'd look different too.

"That can't be possible my daughter died the day she was born Adam said so" Olivia replied.

"What day was she born?" I asked quietly after I was on the bed in a hospital gown.

"October 10th 1999" Olivia replied. "At 8:13pm"

"That's my birthday and the time I was born… "I gaped. "C-Can we have a DNA test after we talk about the rape I just don't want to avoid the first piece of business."

"You're well-mannered did you dad teach you that?" Fin asked

"No he was too busy getting higher than the empire state building to talk to me or teach me how to behave so my neighbor taught me. She was like a grandmother to me she was in her 60's when I turned one she taught me how to speak how to do math how to behave in school and at home. I put her as my emergency contact at school along with her in home nurse she treated me like a daughter and fed me at the same time she fed Ms. Jackson." I sighed. "And my dad's name is James in case you wanted to know what his name is. James Ray Thompson I live at 239 west 18th street and 5th avenue apartment 1B Ms. Jackson lives in 1A with her nurse."

"Thank you Abigail. Now can you tell us what happened and where you were before you were raped?" Olivia asked

"I had just gotten off the bus on East 245th street and 6th avenue I was walking along up to 7th when I felt like I was being followed I cut through the alleyway between a big building and a vintage clothing store I snuck a peek to see if I was being followed and bolted when I saw that I was I hit a dead end and hid next to a dumpster but the guy had found me he called me a slut and forced me to take off my clothes I begged him not to kill me. When he was done I scratched him on his face which I got a good look at too and sketched it when I was safe inside the church and some DNA from the scratch" I replied and held up my hands. "Can you get something to get it from underneath my fingernails?"

"You're a smart kid that woman taught you well" Fin nodded

"Always said if I got into trouble or I was attacked get as much DNA as I can from a scratch and bolt before they could recover and catch me" I chuckled as Olivia took the DNA onto a new q-tip and into a baggie. "Oh and he's the picture I hope it's good enough for you to get him"

I gave them the sketch and they gaped.

"No way how the hell did he get out of jail?" Fin asked

"Lewis was always a slippery bastard Fin" Olivia sighed. "Question is how are we going to find him?"

"You know my rapist?" I asked

"It's possible we do but we'll run the DNA and rape kit to make sure" Fin replied

"Okay. Can I shower? Is the kit ready to be looked at?" I asked

"I'm all done sweetheart yes you can shower do you have any extra clothes in your bag?" The nurse replied

"I took a week's worth of clothes with me when I ran off along with a hundred bucks well now it's $97.50 but still I have cash and clothes I just need a shower that DNA test and a warm bed." I replied. "I just don't want to go back to that shithole I used to call home with James"

"You're a persistent teenager aren't you kid?" Fin chuckled

"No shit" I rolled my eyes and went to the showers with the nurse.

_-Olivia's POV- _

"That girl acts just like you baby girl" Fin chuckled when the door closed behind Abigail's back

"She does not act like me she's a victim and I agree with her I'd like a DNA test before you start saying she is my kid" Olivia replied

"And if the test comes back saying she is your daughter?" Fin asked

"Then I'm kicking my Ex's dead ass back into his grave for lying to me and finding the bastard that had her for almost 15 years" Olivia replied and looked at the girl's mother's photo. "Could it be true? I mean I've been looking for about 15 years and this girl's been looking for God knows how long for her mother"

"Maybe you're hoping she's yours so you have a daughter and a son" Fin smiled. "I'm sure Noah would like to have a sister"

"Yeah… But first that DNA test" Olivia chuckled and put the photo back and stored the sketch in her pocket. "She's a crazy kid walking the streets of Manhattan on her own at night"

"She gets it from her mother" Fin joked

"Aye It's a possibility I'm not hoping too high for it to come back she's not mine" Olivia shot back and walked out to meet the nurse with a cleaned up Abigail.

"The test is ready we just need a swab from both of you follow me" the doctor smiled and led both Olivia and Abigail to a room. "Ms. Abigail you first say Ah"

"Ah" Abigail replied opening her mouth to let the doctor take a swab of saliva and moved onto Olivia who did the same motion

"We'll have the results in a week and we'll call you both in to give you the results please leave your number where I can reach you detective and you Ms. Abigail" The doctor smiled and the girls wrote down their numbers where they can be reached. "See you in a week"

"Thank you Doctor" Olivia replied and walked out with Abigail to meet fin in the waiting room. "I'll have the results in a week."

"Where am I going to stay? I'm not staying at a group home or going back home" Abigail cried out.

"You can stay with me, Are you enrolled at school?" Olivia replied

"Yes it's close by around here where do you live?" Abigail asked

"Thirty minutes from the hospital" Olivia replied. "I'll drop you off there and head back to the prescient I'll call my foster son's babysitter and let her know you're staying until the DNA test clears"

"Thank you… for everything you're taking me in when no one else probably would" Abigail teared up and hugged Olivia before getting into the car.

"Liv what you're doing is a total Elliot move" Fin chuckled

"Don't bring him up… please" Olivia breathed and drove to her place and let Abigail into the building. "Get some sleep I'll be back by 11:30"

"Okay and again thank you" Abigail smiled and went to Olivia's apartment front door where the babysitter let her in.

-Abigail's POV-

"I'm Dahlia" the girl smiled when she let me in. "This is Noah Olivia's foster son"

"Aww what a little cutie baby you are Noah" I giggled and tickled the little baby who giggled in response. "I'm going change and get some sleep Olivia said she'd be back by 11:30 though"

"Thanks for letting me know Abigail and night" Dahlia smiled and kept playing with Noah.

"Night" I smiled and went to the bathroom to change when I looked into the mirror and cried. "Everyone's going to know by tomorrow and call me a slut" I changed quickly and saw there was a third bedroom I crawled into the sheets and fell asleep

_(Abigail's Dream)_

"_Get in here you useless mistake!" a voice shouted from another room._

"_Yes sir coming sir!" a young Abigail called back from her room and ran to the man's bedroom quickly. "Yes sir?"_

"_Get my shoes and go make breakfast useless" the man ordered._

"_Yes sir right away sir" Young Abigail nodded and crawled under the bed to get his favorite pair of shoes and places them on his feet. "Is there anything you prefer to enjoy for breakfast today sir?"_

"_My usual" the man barked_

"_Yes sir with the same style coffee and a doughnut?" the little girl replied_

"_Fantastic you remembered maybe you aren't so useless after all now go make my breakfast" the Man snapped_

"_Right away sir" the little girl nodded and ran to the kitchen relieved she wasn't hit this time and made breakfast for her father and brought it to him with his doughnut and same style coffee he liked. "Here you go sir just the way you like it. I'll go clean the kitchen and take your empty dishes to be cleaned"_

"_Good girl" the man nodded as he ate. "There's a picture on that shelf I know you like go ahead and take it I don't want it anymore"_

"_Thank you sir Thank you very much" the little girl replied and picked up the picture of her mother he was right she always did like this one picture of her mother. "I'll go clean now thank you again sir"_

_(END of Dream)_

I woke up the next morning to Olivia shaking me I had forgotten I set my alarm for school before bed.

"Sorry Liv I was having a slightly good memory dream and forgot I set my alarm for school" I yawned and got up.

"What was the memory?" Olivia asked

"It was the day I got that picture of my mother… Fin's right she does look like you" I smiled and walked to the bathroom to quickly shower when a knock on the door made me jump

"Abigail do you need a ride to school?" Olivia asked

"Sure" I replied and muttered. 'Thank god I left all my books inside my locker at school yesterday'

"Be ready in twenty!" Olivia smiled

"Okay Olivia" I laughed and showered quickly and dressed into the same clothes I had on from yesterday's shower they were still clean since I showered and dressed in them for the car ride over. "I'm ready to go straight into that hell hole you adults call school"

"Wise ass come on I have to drop Noah off on the way to the Nanny" Olivia chuckled and picked up Noah from his playpen. "Where are your books?"

"My locker at school I always leave them in it because my dad was always so demanding that I do all the chores at home and forget my homework" I sighed. "My grades are sort of suffering and I had to stop going to tutoring because of him"

"Well go back to tutoring and find out what assignments you're missing and get to work on them when you get back here you have the entire weekend to get a few assignments done" Olivia replied

"You really are a mother since Noah aren't you?" I joked

"Yeah I guess I am" Olivia chuckled and walked with me out the door and handed me two keys. "Here to get into the building and into the apartment I made a copy of mine last night before I got home"

"Thanks Liv" I smiled I could get used to this feeling of pure happiness I really hope Liv is my mom she looks like her too much not to be. "Really means a lot that I can count on someone to care about my academics. It really does."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: 1. same as Last chapter I own NOTHING from this story except for the doctor and Abigail. And any more characters I add into the story**

**2. I may switch between first person POV and Third Person for both Abby and Olivia just so you don't get confused!**

**3. Read and Review Bye!**

_Last time on SVU__:_

"_Thanks Liv" I smiled I could get used to this feeling of pure happiness I really hope Liv is my mom she looks like her too much not to be. "Really means a lot that I can count on someone to care about my academics. It really does."_

_**Chapter Three: The results**_

_Now__:_

-One Week Later/ Abigail's POV-

"Abigail Benson to the Office your mother is here" The principal called over the intercom

"Oooh what did the freak do this time?" A girl in my Algebra 2 smirked

"Fuck you bitch or does my mom need to arrest you? I mean after all SHE'S A COP!" I smirked making her sink in her chair and walked through the door. "I thought so, adios bitch see you Mr. Jones!"

"Abby!" Mom smiled and hugged me when I got to the office. "The doctor called the results are in let's go find out"

"If it comes out that you're not my mom I'm still calling you mom" I whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby girl" Mom smiled and we walked to the car. "So are you all caught up with your homework?"  
>"Yes Ma'am I finished the last assignment this morning with my teacher's help and she's tutoring me in her class every lunch period and my other teachers tutor me during study hall different teacher everyday" I replied. "They said I'm doing a lot better and my next report card isn't going to look like C's or D's anymore"<p>

"Great to hear honey I'm so proud of you" she smiled and parked in the hospital parking lot to be greeted by Doctor Johnson. "The results are in right doctor?"

"Congratulations Ms. Benson Abby's your daughter" Doctor Johnson replied.

"I knew it!" I cried out and hugged my mom tight. "I found you I knew he was lying He always lied"

"That man isn't going to hurt you anymore baby girl you're safe now shh no more tears we're okay" Mom hummed and wiped my tears. "I promise baby girl"

"Okay mama" I whimpered. "Thank you Doctor Johnson You reunited a daughter and a mother"

"Glad I could help you now I assume you want to get to know each other call my office if you have any questions" the doctor smiled.

"Do you have a number for a therapist? I have trouble sleeping and I can't go a day without memories popping up every night" I replied.

"I'll give a friend of mine a call she is a therapist who specializes in teen psychology so she'll be able to help you" He replied. "But here's her office number and office hours"

"Thank you" I mumbled. "C-Can we go mom? I want to get a head start on my project and I'll pick up Noah from the babysitter's while you get back to work"

"Sure sweetheart come on I'll drop you off at home and when I get back we need to talk about those dreams you have been having" She replied

"Okay" I nodded and got into the car. "And maybe this weekend we can go shopping for paints and brushes to paint my room?"

"I'd like that" She smiled. "Before we get home how about we get the rest of your belongings from your old home"

"Really?" I beamed she nodded and we drove to James' apartment.

"Abby?" Molly gasped when she stepped out of 1A.

"It's me Molly Oh this is my Mom Sergeant Olivia Benson Mom this is Molly she and Ms. Jackson took care of me the best they could while James wasn't around" I smiled and hugged Molly. "How is Ms. J?"

"She's getting Chemo I'm about to go pick her up now" Molly smiled

"Give her my best wishes okay? I miss her" I replied.

"I will, here take down my number in case you're home alone and need someone to talk to if you feel jumpy" Molly smiled.

"That's a great idea Molly because sometimes I have to work late and I don't want her to feel alone with her baby brother" Mom replied

"Oh you have a son too?" Molly asked

"Foster son 16 month old" Mom smiled. "He's at the baby sitter's"

"Well I'm glad she has family she always told me she dreamt of having a mom and a sibling just the four of them" Molly chuckled then looked at her watch. "Crap her chemo is almost done I better get going. Remember call me anytime you need to talk or you're feeling jumpy"

"Thank you Molly" I whispered and opened the door to her old life to see James sitting in the living room with a beer. "Shit I forgot he was home on Fridays"

"Well look what the cat dragged in couldn't make it out there? Who's that your pimp?" James laughed

"I'm her mother dirt bag" Mom growled

"Impossible" He growled.

"You had a picture of me in your room explain that" Mom snapped holding out the photo I had of her. "How would you know what I look like?"

"You don't remember him do you mom?" I asked. "He changed his name and had abit of surgery when I was born after the accident."

"How do you know about the accident?" Mom asked

"A dream memory from a few nights ago He was badly burned and you were 7 months pregnantwith me you guys were arguing in my dream about a baby name, He wanted to name me Abigail Selene but you wanted my middle name to be Destiny after your best friend. You guys were driving home when you got into a crash with another car dad didn't have time to get out of the car but you did but the stress got to be too much and your water broke the medic almost lost you because you were losing a lot of blood on the way to the hospital. After that it just gets abit fuzzy" I replied. "I had a DNA test done on him as well James Johnson is my biological father and his name is really Adam Brown your assumed dead ex-fiancé. He had short term memory loss for a while apparently the real James Johnson was a child abuser so since then he took on the persona accidently"

"A-Adam?" mom stuttered.

"It's really him Mom" I replied. "I've tried to snap him out of the bad person he isn't but nothing worked"

"I don't know Abby" mom sighed.

"Please mom please help me to help him" I pleaded.

"We'll figure something out but for now go get your belongings and we'll go get Noah and get some dinner just the three of us" She smiled.

"Okay" I nodded and ran into my old room and packed everything from clothes to my favorite posters and my phone charger with my laptop and its charger. "I'm ready to go home now"

"Good come on it's your turn to pick dinner tonight" she smiled and walked out with me. "Don't worry we're going to help him get his old life back"

"Thank you mom" I whispered and ran down the hall to the elevator. "I hope Noah will like Italian food because that's what I'm craving for"

"Sounds good to me" she laughed and put the suitcase in the trunk with my laptop inside.

"Mom? Is there a break in my rape case?" I asked.

"Nothing yet baby girl we're looking for him I think that detailed sketch we put out spooked him and he's laying low" She sighed

"Oh…" I mumbled and looked down.

"Hey Hey honey we'll find him it'll be okay" She smiled and got to the babysitter's house. "Wait here for a minute I'll go get Noah and we'll go out"

"Okay…" I mumbled and put the radio on to 100.3 when the song Black widow came on as she left. "I'm gonna love ya until you hate me I'm gonna show ya what's really crazy I'm gonna love ya I'm gonna love ya like a black widow baby!"

"Avvy!" Noah giggled when the song was over. "Avvy hungy"

"You hungry bubby Noah?" I giggled

"Yes!" Noah laughed.

"Good I hope you like Italian food bubby" I smiled

"Noodles and meatballs?" Noah replied

"Yup" Mom chuckled. "Noodles and meatballs"

"Yay!" Noah laughed.

"Stay gold kiddo stay gold" I sighed.

"What does that mean Mommy?" Noah asked

"I'll explain when you're older honey" Mom replied and drove to the Italian restaurant.

"Table for three" I muttered.

"Right this way and would you like a high chair for the little one?" the Host replied

"Yes please" I nodded and followed the host to the table with mom and Noah. "Thank you…"

He nodded and put the high chair down for Noah.

"Your waiter will be here shortly to take your drink order" the host replied I just sat quietly and looked at my phone to see a text.

"Abby? Are you okay baby girl?" Mom asked

"He's home" I smiled brightly.


	4. Author Note

A/N: Hey guys sorry if you thought this was an update! Listen I will not be able to update for a bit of time my laptop is being weird and will not stabilize the webpage for Fan fiction so until I get that fixed I'm on a writing Hiatus until further notice

I'm really sorry hope you can forgive me because when I get back I'll hopefully have chapters 4 and 5 up for you again I am truly sorry about this inconvenience PM me anytime I'll be on fanfic through my phone so I will answer any questions you may have but PLEASE do not ask me to update soon because again my computer is messing up so I will be on writing hiatus

Love always,

BrooklynAngel19


	5. Sorry!

I am probably the worst author you guys met!

I know I haven't updated since like Thursday or something but I have perfectly good reasons why I haven't updated Runaway.

The webpages to my computer weren't working and I had to reset my entire laptop back to the original settings it had when I first got it.

My Microsoft office apps were deleted because of the first reason! And all the writing I did for chapter 4 was gone along with another story I was working on but that one is for a different site. But I just got them back and should be writing again shortly I should have 4 and 5 up by next week but don't get your hopes up too high because I would hate to disappoint you

Okay Now that you know I will be back to writing please be patient I am really trying to get everything back into working order and It'll take me a little time to get back into the writing groove I was in before this mess and I hope you can forgive me for not updating an actual chapter for about a week I love you guys and thanks for sticking with Abigail (Run Away) so far.

Love you always,

BrooklynAngel19


	6. Chapter 4

Last time on Runaway:

"_He's home" I smiled brightly_

_**Now onto Runaway:**_

"Who is home? Abby?" Mom asked

"Calvin My best friend he moved away but he came back for me his dad got a job back here in new York" I grinned

"Calvin? What's his last name?" Mom asked

"Arliss" I replied still smiling but looked at mom she looked like she saw a ghost

~Olivia's POV~

_Arliss? Arliss? She's best friends with Vivian's son?! How did they even meet?_

"Oh? His mother's mother was an old case of mine" I replied

"Oh my" Abby gaped. "H-He knew about you and he never told me that's another guy that's lied to me"

"How long have you known him?" I asked

"Since 2010" She muttered

"That's when the case was" I replied

She sat quietly and picked at her food and fed Noah

"Abby-"but she cut me off

"Mom don't just don't please he's my best friend but he went and lied to me I asked him if he ever met you and he lied to my face I don't want to talk about it at least not here" She muttered I nodded and held her hand

"It'll be fine Abby" she nodded and finished her food and feeding Noah. I paid the bill and we went home. I put Noah to bed and sat with Abby in the living room. "Want to talk about it?"

"How long have you known Calvin?" she asked

"We lost contact after his dad got custody two years ago" I replied

"If you get a call from school tomorrow about me fighting you know exactly why I kicked his butt" she muttered and went to her room. I sighed she's hurt Dicky and Calvin really broke her heart

~Next day/Abigail's POV! ~

I went down the street to the bus stop dressed in: runaway/set?id=139669442 and saw a boy with brown hair and a Mets backpack I went up to him and saw it was…Calvin

"You asshole!" I screamed and tried to punch him but he grabbed my arm I tried again with my other but he grabbed that too. I tried with my leg and kicked him in his stomach.

"What the hell Abby?" he groaned holding his stomach after letting my arms go

"You fucking lied to me Cal! You knew about my mother!" I cried out

"What are you talking about?" he groaned

"Olivia Benson ring any bells? Huh?" I glared at him and stormed on the bus paying for my fare

"Y-Yeah…" he whispered

"Why didn't you tell me you found her? Cal? Can you tell me why?" I asked

"Didn't you get my messages then?" he asked

"What messages?" I replied. He just looked at me. "What messages?"

"I sent you a text when I met her she was working on my grandmother's old case you said great I can't believe you found her" Calvin exclaimed.

"I never sent that reply" I replied. "My dad took my phone that week because of- never mind so you found her and never thought to go to my house and tell me face to face?"

"Your dad said if I ever came by ever again he'd kill me" Calvin muttered.

"Cal I'm so sorry I hit you" I whispered

"Don't worry I'm okay you were angry I understand" he smiled and hugged me

"Well mom was shocked when she heard I knew you" I chuckled he started laughing too and we stepped off the bus across the street from the school

"I'm not surprised I tend to have that effect on people" Calvin smirked I just rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his arm

"Cocky much you son of a bitch?" I smirked and walked with him to the office.

"Hi I'm the new student I was registered into the system" Calvin smiled at the receptionist

"Name?" the receptionist asked

"Calvin Arliss" he replied she gave him the schedule his locker number the combo to go with it and a map of the school

"Will you help him find his first class Ms. Benson?" the principal asked

"Yes Sir Mr. James" I nodded and dragged Calvin out the office and we went to English first.

"Ms. Thompson this is Calvin Arliss he's new to school" I smiled.

"Well Mr. Arliss are you a trouble maker or a good student?" she asked

"Ms. Thompson I know Calvin he's a very good student he's well behaved and has good grades I would know I told him if he didn't get his grades up he'd regret ever meeting me" I smiled

"Good to know thank you Ms. Benson" she chuckled.

"We still have a half hour til first period Cal want to get something from the vending machine?" I asked. He nodded and we went to the cafeteria to the vending machine.

"Abby?" Calvin muttered.

"Yeah Cal?" I replied and put in a dollar for a Tropicana apple juice and another for a cereal bar

"I- Never mind…" he sighed and walked off what's wrong with him? I followed him to the classroom and sat down nibbling on the cereal bar.

"Cal tell me what's wrong" I pleaded

"Later" he sighed

"Fine but I'm holding it to you Mr. Arliss" I smiled making him laugh and took out his notebook as did I.

~~RARARARARARARA~~

After history Cal and I went to the cafeteria for lunch

"Now will you tell me what you weren't going to do before?" I smiled

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight" Calvin muttered

"Well My mom asked me to go to the hardware store to buy paint for my room want to come with? We can hang out after" I smiled

"Sounds like a plan Ms. Benson I will meet you by the bike racks after Gym class" he smiled I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Calvin and a few other kids

"Why are you hanging out with the weird girl?" one of the kids from out math class asked

"Shut up Nikki Abby's not weird" Frankie snapped

"Thanks Frankie" I sighed and picked at my food

"Why are you so protective of her bro she's weird and you know it" Nikki growled

"Because you twit don't you watch the god damn news? There's a creep loose on the streets raping girls there was another one two days ago connected to her case" Frankie snapped.

"H-How'd you know I was raped?" I stammered.

"I was at the hospital volunteering when I saw you shaking and crying on the way in" Frankie sighed and hugged me as I cried.

"I-I got to go" I stood up shaking and ran off into the office. "C-C-Can I call my mom? I don't feel too well"

"Sure dearie go ahead" the receptionist replied. I picked up the phone and dialed mom's number at the prescient.

~Olivia's POV~

I picked up my phone and looked at my computer screen it was of Noah and Abby

"Sergeant Benson Special Victims Unit who may I ask is calling?" I asked

"M-Mom? Can you send Uncle Fin to come pick me up? I don't feel so well" Abby cried.

"Sure baby girl I'll see if Fin's free to get you and bring you here" I smiled I could tell it was something else she was just scared.

"Uh c-can I bring Calvin with? I don't wanna be alone" She replied

"Um sure have him call his dad and let him know" I answered

"T-Thanks Mommy" she sniffled.

"Sure sweetheart I'll see you in abit" I smiled and hung up. I went out my office. "Hey fin you're not busy right?"

"Nah what's up?" Fin replied

"Abby's upset over something and I still have paperwork could you pick her and her friend up from the school office?" I asked

"Sure thing I'll be back" he replied and walked out the prescient.

~Abby's POV~

I went back to the lunch room and grabbed Calvin's arm

"I called my mom Fin's coming to pick me up I talked to your dad and he's letting you come with" I whispered

"You just saved me a lot of time asking" Calvin smiled and grabbed his backpack and walking with me to the office

~Calvin's POV~

When we got to the door of the office Abby let go of my arm and ran off I turned to see her running towards detective Fin

"Uncle Fin!" She cried and hugged him

"I already signed you both out y'all eat?" Fin asked

"Nope not a bite couldn't when I was worried about her" I replied looking at Abby

"Well Nikki was a twit face who didn't mind her own business and her brother ousted my business to the entire table I couldn't handle being embarrassed like that so I split" she shrugged

"I was about to punch that kid for outing your business and then talking about another rape case like it was no big deal" I grumbled

"What kid?" Fin asked

"Frankie Duncan" Abby muttered

"Duncan? Oh good lord His father is my new partner" Fin facepalmed. "Guy's a rookie detective just started last week."

"Well that sucks for you Uncle Fin" Abby chuckled and sat in the car.

"When did you move back?" Fin asked looking at me

"Two days ago and I have a huge bruise forming on my stomach after she kicked me this morning" I chuckled

"I said I was sorry" Abby laughed. "Besides you know you love me for my overreacting tendencies"

"Funny" I rolled my eyes but she was half right I did love her I just didn't know how to tell her…

_**A/N: **_I am probably the worst author ever! I haven't written in a while and I kind of just pulled this out of my ass and called it chapter 4 hehe sorry I should have chapter 5 up by next week! Again I'm so sorry!


	7. Chapter 5

_Previously on runaway:_

"_Funny" I rolled my eyes but she was half right I did love her I just didn't know how to tell her…_

Now:

~Abigail's POV~

I bit my lip walking into the precient and sat down next to Uncle Nick

"Hey you okay kid you look tired" Nick asked looking at me concerned

"I don't know Uncle Nick some kid ousted my business and said someone else was raped and I just want this nightmare to end" I muttered wiping away my tears

"Baby girl it's going to be some time before we catch the guy" Aunt Amanda sighed

"I know Aunt Amanda did anything come back from the kit?" I asked hope filling my voice

"The DNA came back the skin cells that were taken from under your nails belongs to-"but she was cut off I turned to see mom with a worried expression on her face

"Mom!" I cried and ran into her arms. "What were you saying Aunt Amanda who's DNA was it?"

"Ah right William Lewis" she replied biting her lip afterwards.

"He was supposed to be in jail how did he get out?" Uncle Nick asked

"Prisons can't do their jobs damn bastards" I muttered. "I hope you find him mom when you do can I take a swing at him?"

"No. Sorry can't let you" Mom chuckled

"Aw come on one good punch? Please just to help me sleep better at night" I pleaded

"Abby" she replied in a warning tone

"Fine. Fine" I smiled and sat down near Uncle Fin and his partner

"So why were you upset Abigail?" Uncle fin's partner detective Duncan asked

"Your kids have big mouths sir Nikki makes fun of me and your son ousted my business" I scowled and went up to the locker room I stretched grabbed the boxing gloves and started punching the bag near the corner of the room

~Calvin's POV~

I came back from the hallway with two Pepsi cans to see that Abby wasn't there and Fin wasn't very happy with the new guy

"Where's Abby?" I asked setting the other can by Fin

"She ran towards the locker room" Amaro replied walking back into the room. "Question is why?"

"The Duncan kids were being abit rude during lunch and Frankie told everyone at the table Abby's business" I replied nervously.

"Man you got to put a handle on those kids they can't talk about a case like it's nothing" a blonde replied looking at Fin's partner

"I'm gonna go check on Abby see if she's up for a walk to cool off" I sighed

"If you run into trouble call me" Olivia replied. I nodded and went off towards the locker rooms.

~Abby's POV~

I punched the bag one last time and looked around the room before sitting down on the bench in tears when I heard the door open I looked up to see Calvin.

"Hey…" I muttered putting the boxing gloves to the side. "Why me? Cal why did he have to go after me?"

"I don't know Abs I really don't" Calvin sighed holding me tightly I just heaved dry sobs. When I finally calmed down I looked at him and noticed his beautiful green eyes they reminded me of Harry Potter's eyes I leaned in and kissed him I felt him kiss back with a smile. I pulled away and blushed. My stomach was doing flips when he looked at me.

"That was interesting" he blushed. I bit my lip and nodded

"I didn't mean for it to happen but I'm glad it did" I smiled.

"So err what that kiss meant?" he asked blushing even redder

"Well that kiss should have told you I like you" I giggled. "But I'd like for there to be something"

"Well then this makes it a lot less weird will you go out with me?" he asked I nodded and kissed him again. We stopped kissing and stood up. "Want to go back into the bullpen?"

I nodded and took his hand into mine it felt right like it was meant to be. "Let's go"

We went back into the bullpen hand in hand Uncle Fin and Aunt Amanda noticed and smirked making me blush red and hide in Calvin's chest who I knew was smiling.

"You guys are not going to let this go are you?" I mumbled

"Not a chance princess" Uncle Fin smirked

"Oh boo you" I frowned but smiled again when Calvin held me

"Did I miss something?" I looked over and saw my mom with a smile on her face. "Never mind I see what I missed"

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?" I asked she just nodded no. "I figured as much"

"Brian is going to be worse than me" she smirked.

"Brian? Brian Cassidy? IAB detective Brian Cassidy?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"How do you know?" Uncle Nick asked

"His nephew asked him to career day a few months ago guy's pretty cool" I chuckled. "If you're dating the man mom I can live with that"

"Good Oh and I spoke to the hospital Adam's regaining some of his old life back but it may take a while for him to be back to normal" Mom chuckled

"Good at least he'll be normal or at least the way he was before the accident anyways" I muttered sitting down at Amanda's desk when I heard another male voice walk into the bullpen. I looked up from my Facebook account to see a slightly old man and Brian Cassidy. I stood up and walked over to my mom. "Who's the old guy with the receding hairline?"

Uncle Nick bit his lip and used all his power to stop from laughing but Calvin snorted into his Pepsi while I earned a glare from the old guy.

"Lt Tucker this is my daughter Abigail Abby this is IAB Lt Tucker and you remember Brian Cassidy" Mom chuckled

"I didn't know you had a daughter Sergeant Benson" Tucker raised an eyebrow at me and mom

"She didn't find out until a month ago sir and it's nice to see you again Detective Cassidy I don't suppose you remember me but I'm Abigail Benson I'm in your nephew's Psychology class you came in during career week." I smiled.

"Oh yeah now I remember you were doodling in your notebook a very detailed sketch of someone" Brian replied

"That someone I'm embarrassed now to say was you detective I was fascinated by your smile" I blushed and hid my face in my hands while everyone but Tucker chuckled

"I also hear that you drew a picture of the guy who assaulted you may I see it?" Brian asked I nodded and pulled out the second copy of my rapist's picture from my sketch book and gave it to him. "How did he get out?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Mom replied

"Well until then you're off this case Sergeant" Tucker chided

"No! No! No! I don't care if you're IAB my mom is working this case" I growled

"She's too emotionally involved in this Abigail you're her daughter she's going to want to get him and hurt him for hurting you" Brian replied

"I don't care! So help me god if you take her off this case you are going to wish you never met me and I make do on my promises I don't make threats Lt" I glared and walked out the bullpen with my backpack. "I'm going home I'll pick up Noah on my way"

"Abby wait up" I heard Calvin call out as I walked to the elevators.

~Olivia's POV~

I glared at Tucker crossing my arms

"She may trust the others with the case but I'm the only one who understands her my daughter my squad my choice." I glared at him and turned to Brian. "Now other than upsetting my daughter worse than she was before why are you here?"

"Just for that piece of business" Tucker smirked

"You're a real ass tucker" I glared at him and walked into my office slamming it shut calling Abigail's phone only to get Calvin's voice.

"Hey Olivia um Abby's not really in the mood to talk right now it's not because of you it's that IAB jerk she gets like this when she's angry" Calvin sighed.

"She gets that from me I act the same way. Just tell her I'll be home late and to put Noah to bed I'll talk to your dad and see if he'll let you stay over I can tell she's going to need more than just me these days" I sighed

"Sure thing Liv I'll let her know and thanks" he smiled and the line went dead I put my cell on its charger and looked through the file Lewis was dancing on my final nerve. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look up until the person spoke

"You okay Liv?" Nick asked.

"Between William Lewis finding his way out of Jail and Tucker I don't know who's going to make me drink on the job" I grumbled closing the file.

"Now what would that tell Abby? 'Sorry Sweetheart I'm going to leave you out to dry so I can have a bottle of liquor'? I know you understand her but she's holding back the tears because she wants to be like you she's trying to be you and holding back tears until she's alone." Nick replied

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I have eyes Liv I see what's she's doing she's being you and right now? She's losing the battle to be strong she needs you but the thing is she's wondering where your mind is" Nick sighed. I stared at him unable to move or speak. "I may have messed up with my kid and wife but I don't want to see Abby drowning wondering where her parent is"

"You're right god Abby needs me and I'm hardly there it's like I'm Adam all over again for her" I groaned

"Who's Adam?" I looked up again to see Brian

"The biological father of my daughter who's in the hospital trying to regain his old memories" I replied before looking down at my phone it was a message. "SHIT! Nick we got to go now!"

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Abby sent an S.O.S" I replied and ran out the door calling Abby.

~Abigail's POV~

I was gob smacked scared shitless Cal and I were just walking to the store to get some chips and soda when we saw something in the alley boy were we stupid to do that. Whatever was behind the dumpster left something there or someone… girl age about 15-16 blue eyes Black hair clothes ripped no underwear.

"We got to call the cops" Calvin croaked. I just nodded and sent a text to my mom.

"My mom's on her way we better go wait for her" I mumbled. He nodded and we walked away from the body waiting outside the store when Mom and Uncle Nick came

"What happened?" Uncle Nick asked

"W-We found a body Uncle Nick she's right here" I croaked out leading them to behind the dumpster and started crying.

"I know her Mom she- she was my tutor Annaliese Tanner" I held onto Calvin and cried harder. "She was one of the few who actually wanted to be my friend and now she's gone."

"Nick get Abby and Calvin to the precient I'm calling in CSU" Mom sighed

"No I want to stay with you" I cried

I looked at my mom silently pleading I needed her.

"Sweetheart I'll be right back in the precient you can't be here" she sighed holding me tight

"Okay" I mumbled and wiped away my tears giving her a sad smile. "I talked to the babysitter and she said she can watch Noah all night until tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Abby now go I'll be there soon" I nodded and climbed into the backseat of the car holding onto Calvin.

"Everything's going to be okay Abs" I heard Cal mutter.

"You're such an optimist right now aren't you?" I mumbled bitterly

"As of now yes because I don't want you to be alone" he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead

"Thanks Cal" I mumbled and looked out the window as Uncle Nick drove us back to the precient once the car was parked I ran up to the SVU bullpen and saw an elderly-ish man sitting with Uncle Fin and Aunt Mandy. "Err we're back…"

"What happened Liv and Nick ran out of here like their lives depended on it" Aunt Mandy asked.

"Err Cal and I found a dead body…" I bit my bottom lip to stop from crying again and hugged Calvin. My friend was gone

"Oh man Abby you didn't need to see that. Man that's the second kid that's saw a dead body in a while" Uncle Fin frowned

"Who was the first?" Calvin asked

"Maureen Stabler" the man replied. "The eldest daughter of Elliot Stabler"

"Damn. Um I'm sorry I'm being rude I'm Abigail Sergeant Benson's daughter" I smiled.

"Don Cragen I was your mother's captain" the man replied

"So you're the famous Cragen my mom told me about it's finally great to meet you" I smiled.

"What exactly has she been telling you?" Don asked

"That you act like a dad and you looked out for everyone here" I chuckled and hugged him. "What are you doing back? I thought you were on a cruise?"

"We just got back and I came to visit" He chuckled and let go of the hug.

"Well I wish we could have met when I wasn't feeling as though my stomach was ripped out and stomped on" I laughed bitterly

"Did you know the victim?" Aunt Mandy asked

"She and I were friends she missed a few of the tutoring sessions and her parents said she was out of town." I sighed pulling my hair into a ponytail and sat down at Uncle Nick's desk and looked at the Amber alert site. "Her parents just reported her missing 24 hours ago she was supposed to return 2 days ago."

"Whoa first what's the girl's name?" Uncle Fin asked

"Here we go Annaliese Tanner age 16 last seen at LaGuardia airport arriving from Dallas Texas was supposed to wait for her mom to pick her up from the arrival point" I muttered reading what the mother wrote. "Annaliese took a pic of what she wore when she arrived at LaGuardia so she was wearing green shorts a purple shirt that said boo with Black converses and a wool knit slouch hat." I wiped away a tear and looked away from the screen

"Abby you're not a detective you're not going to involve yourself in this case" Aunt Mandy sighed

"What if William Lewis got to her like he got to me? What if he raped and murdered her? I can't live with that guilt Aunt Mandy" I muttered

"Whoa. Whoa William Lewis is out of Jail?" Don asked I nodded

"Somehow he got out and now he's running amuck around New York again" Uncle Fin sighed. "But you Abby and Calvin go finish whatever homework you both have"

"Yes sir" I sighed and went into Mom's office with Cal where our stuff was. I shut the door and sat down

"You're not going to involve yourself in the investigation are you?" Calvin asked taking out his math book

"No because I know my mother she'll have a psycho breakdown if I do" I chuckled bitterly.

"They'll catch him" Calvin smiled and sat across from me. I smiled then sat on the desk moving his book to the side and kissed him. We broke free from the kiss and in a breathless tone he asked me. "So Saturday night you me and a movie?"

"I'd like that" he smiled and kissed my nose. "Come on we need to finish our homework Uncle Fin's ordering Chinese"

"Yum" He chuckled I sat back down in the chair and got to work. About an hour later Mom came in with Uncle Fin

"Dinner's in you guys" Mom chuckled we nodded and walked into the bullpen to see two people walking in. "Can we help you?"

"Umm we're looking for Abigail Benson someone from downstairs said she was here?" the woman replied.

"Err I'm Abigail Benson how- Mr. and Mrs. Tanner how can I help you?" I replied dropping my backpack in shock.

"Our daughter hasn't been home she said she was going to meet you" Mrs. Tanner teared up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. T but I haven't seen her… Um mom…" I was unable to speak full sentences I was in too much shock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tanner come with me we need to show you something. Abby you can come with it would help them." Mom replied I nodded and we walked out. "Follow us this may be hard for you" they nodded and followed us out and drove behind us to the morgue.

"Why are we at the Morgue?" Mr. Tanner asked

"One second I'll be back in a minute." I muttered and walked to where Melinda was examining Annaliese's body. "Melinda? The parents are here to see her..." she nodded and covered Anna's body. I went back out. "She's ready" they nodded and stood at the window. I knocked on the window and the blanket was pulled back to reveal Anna's body

"No! My baby Damien my baby" Mrs. Tanner cried into her husband's arms

"When did you find her?" Mr. Tanner choked out

"This afternoon sir behind a dumpster in the Alley I'm so sorry" I sighed. "My mom's working really hard to find who did this to Annaliese"

"Thank you Abigail Anna spoke highly of you said you were bright and her best friend" Mrs. Tanner cried I wiped away a tear and led them away.

"I'm truly sorry this happened to you guys but we'll find the man we swear" I assured them as we walked towards their car.

"Damien how are we going to tell Misty? She's going to be so crushed" Mrs. Tanner choked out.

"We'll try sweetie come on let's go home" Mr. Tanner sighed. It was horrible I can't begin to comprehend how both our lives went from fine and great to we're fucking lost and alone. It wasn't fair!

**A/N: I am the worst Author I know but look with school being so focus demanding I haven't had time to write Chapter 5 but I have it now! So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flashbacks

~Flashback/Olivia's POV~

Year: 2013

_Olivia was tied up and bleeding trying to escape Lewis was enjoying her struggle against the bed he was about to take off his belt when she got the metal bar from the bed and struck him repeatedly until he was subdued took out the key from his pockets to uncuff herself. She wasn't going to let him assault her like he had Mrs. Parker or flashed those girls No he was going to feel pain_

_Mom_

'_Abby?'_

'_MOM SNAP OUT OF IT!'_

I jumped out of her thoughts to see my daughter Abby standing there with Nick and Amanda

"Sorry what?" I asked clearing my throat

"Mom is everything okay?" Abby asked worry clear in her words I just nodded.

"Yes everything is fine" I lied. She looked at me and put the file on my desk

"As much as I want to believe you I don't but we'll talk later for now Aunt Amanda and Nick found something to do with Anna's case. I'm going to pick up Noah from the sitter's with Cal but promise me we'll talk about what's wrong please I don't like seeing you like you see a ghost or a zombie" She frowned. I nodded

"Of course sweetheart now go I'll be home later I assume Calvin's dad knows Calvin's staying over?" I replied she nodded and picked up her backpack

"Yes ma'am Calvin called him asking him we're going to his place to get some of his clothes after we pick up Noah" she chuckled and walked out my office I smiled abit she's bounced back fast from that scared kid she was 2 months ago.

~Abigail's POV~

_Abigail was walking up Seventh Avenue with just a week's worth of clothes a few bills and a picture of mom when she ran to get away from the person chasing her into the alley._

'_**Abby'**_

_That sounded like Calvin what? Huh?_

'_**Abby baby girl snap out of it'**_

I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I grabbed their arm and twisted it

"OW Abby!" I let go and bit my lip

"Sorry Cal I-I was I-I was" He held up his hand stopping me

"You were having flashbacks I get it I shouldn't have did that" He smiled and held me

"Thank you for understanding Cal" I smiled and took in his scent it calmed me down. "Come on lets go get my baby brother from Dahlia" He nodded and we took the subway back towards my place thank god Dahlia lives three blocks from the train station. When we got to Dahlia's I noticed the door was opened. "Dahlia? Noah? Hello is anyone here?"

No answer but I heard a noise. "Dahlia?!"

"Let's go towards the noise see what it was" I nodded in agreement and walked towards the noise it was in Dahlia's room we knocked. The door was locked I knocked louder. "Dahlia? Hello!"

I kicked at the door and saw Dahlia with a man and Noah was in the corner sleeping. I glared at them and picked up Noah from his playpen. "You disgust me you're so fired!" I stormed out the apartment with Noah in my arms. "Calvin could you grab my phone from my back pocket and call my mom?"

He nodded and dialed my mom's cell. "Hey Liv you may need to find a new babysitter"

"Why? What's wrong with Dahlia?" She asked I chuckled he had to put it on speaker

"Noah was asleep in the playpen while she was about to have sex with some guy" I replied and cradled Noah back to sleep. "What if he woke up and she wasn't paying attention to him?"

"You're kidding me" she groaned

"Nope we're not Liv but we got him and we're gonna head back to your apartment" Calvin chuckled

"Yeah sure thing See you guys later there's some cash in my drawer for food in case you guys get hungry" Mom sighed

"Thanks mom see you later" I smiled and sat down on the front step with Noah when Calvin went upstairs to get something's. "I love you Noah I love you a lot baby boy"

"Avvy?" he yawned looking at me I nodded and tickled him

"Its Abby buddy had a good nap bub?" He nodded and rested his head on my arm when I had another one of my flashbacks.

_I was hiding behind the dumpster freaking out silently hoping I wouldn't be found but I was and then I was forced to be naked and raped it was horrible I could feel my skin crawl I wanted to die._

'_**Abby'**_

_Calvin? Cal snap me out of this nightmare!_

'_**Avvy!'**_

_Noah! Noah!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Calvin call out my name again

"Abby baby girl snap out of it it's just another flashback no one is going to hurt you I promise" Calvin muttered holding me and Noah close

"Thanks Cal got clothes?" He nodded and helped me up while Noah was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and worry I smiled and took Noah out of Cal's arms. "Let's get to my place" He nodded and we walked to the building once on my floor I noticed the door was open.

"Oh crud" Calvin muttered as we walked inside to find the place trashed. "Look at this place it's like a tornado hit"

I just stood silently and walked towards my room the only thing missing was the picture me and mom took last week it was two months since we found each other. I went into mom's room her bed was still made and everything was in its place nothing was missing. I ran into the kitchen and saw the spare gun that mom hid locked away under the sink in a safe box was gone.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" I grumbled putting Noah in his play pen. I picked up my phone and called my mom. "Mom we were ransacked someone came into the house while Cal and I were out with Noah the spare gun you keep locked away is missing and the photo we took last week is gone whoever was here looked really hard for the gun and destroyed the living room"

"You're okay though?" she asked

"Yeah whoever was here must have left out the window in my room because it was opened when I checked the rooms" I replied and ran a hand through my hair. "Mom this is bad like really bad this person is after us they know where we live and how to get in"

"Calm down Abby deep breaths don't work yourself into a panic attack it's going to be alright come back to the precient the three of you got it?" She replied. "You'll be staying here where I can keep an eye on you guys for the weekend"

"Yes mom we'll be there soon see you in a little bit" I mumbled and hung up. I ran into my room packed three days of clothes with my laptop and it's accessories with my phone charger into my softball duffel bag. I ran into Mom's room packed some clothes for Noah and stored it into my duffel as well. "Let's go Cal we're headed back to the precient"

He nodded picked up Noah and his bag. "I've got Noah is everything locked?"

I nodded and grabbed my keys. "The windows are locked I just need to lock the door. I need to ask the doorman if anyone needed to get to Mom's apartment because only we have the keys."

"Let's go" He walked out the door holding Noah I shut the door behind us and locked it tightly. We went down to the front desk and saw the Security guard was eating. "Excuse me sir did anyone ask to go up to the Benson apartment?"

"Yeah a young man looked beat to hell asking if the Benson's were in I told him the daughter was on her way with her little brother he slipped to the elevators and I haven't seen him" the guard replied.

"When you say beat to hell how badly?" I asked

"Left eye socket crushed walked with a limp scratches on his face" the guard replied. "Here I'll show you on the monitor"

I looked at the monitor… William Lewis was in my apartment…

"T-Thank you" I stumbled and walked out with my duffel trying to keep myself from having another panic attack. I collapsed by the bench next door to the building and started dry heaving.

"Abby! Abby it's going to be okay he can't hurt you" Calvin sighed when he came over with Noah. "That guy isn't going to hurt you"

"You don't know that Cal he was in my room he trashed my home he hurt my mother he hurt me he could of hurt Anna!" I cried.

"Come on we better get to your mom she's probably wondering why we haven't gotten back yet" Calvin muttered

"She is that's why she sent me" we looked up to see Aunt Mandy coming out of her car I bit my lip and wiped my tears

"William Lewis was in the apartment Aunt Mandy he was there he was in the kitchen he found the spare gun mom had locked away in a safe box under the sink he was in my room he stole the picture I kept next to my bed he knows I'm her daughter he knows and he's going to come after anyone of you to get to me or mom" I was dry heaving again

"Uh oh she's having a panic attack again" Aunt Mandy replied and held onto my hands. "Abby. Abby sweetie look at me breathe think about Noah he looks up to you he wants you to be okay breathe." I took in deep breaths looking at Aunt Mandy and felt better

"I'm okay Aunt Mandy I'm fine now" I replied and stood up.

"Let's get you three some food I'll call your mom and let her know we'll be at the precient after we eat" Calvin nodded and helped me onto my feet I sat in the car holding Noah. Only one thought kept running through my head: _**Why did he have to target us?**_

**A/N: **I'm probably the worst aren't I? Yeah I probably am because I haven't updated for a bit of time but I updated now this is my gift to you but what would be a gift to me? If you Read and Review. Next chapter I'm going to post some reviews before the chapter and answer them.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going over Evidence

~Abigail's POV~  
><em><strong>'Seven months'<strong>_

That's all I could think of seven god damned months and still no sign of Lewis slipping up for us to get him!

"Abby sweetie you're working yourself into a breakdown we'll find him stop freaking out over the case let us handle it go get some sleep" Aunt Mandy sighed looking at me at least I think she was I had my head in the file trying to find something.

"I can't sleep" I replied

"Can't or won't?" Calvin asked I shot him a look

"Abit of both really can't because I get nightmares about Anna and won't because I don't want to see her bloody body screaming at me for not protecting her or warning her about William Lewis." I mumbled and closed the file.

"Abs you're going to crash from lack of sleep go up to the bunk and get some rest before your mother starts worrying herself worse over you" Uncle nick replied forcing me to my feet and moving me to the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Nick" I sighed and went upstairs

~Amanda's POV~

"She going to make herself crash she needs a break" I sighed picking up the file from Nick's desk

"She needs to remember she isn't a cop she's 15" Nick replied

"I've tried to remind her but she's not going to let go" Olivia sighed

"She's a lot like you that's why Liv" Fin chuckled. "She gets that same look you do when you are trying your hardest to solve a case and going over evidence to see what was missed."

"And that's what scares me about her" Calvin muttered. "She fell asleep in class almost got into trouble until I explained what was going on."

"This is why I like you kid she needs someone to watch out for her since we can't be near her 24/7" I smiled and put the file on my desk. "I went over the evidence twenty times and found nothing."

"There's more than meets the eye" Calvin replied and picked up the file. "See how Anna's dressed? Provocative isn't it? She was meeting someone and dressing like this as if she was going to have sex. She had an ankle bracelet according to her parents but CSU didn't see one nor was it in her stuff. You guys ever heard of Anonymous Quickie?"

"Yes how do you know?" Olivia asked

"Anna's parents gave me and Abby permission to check her apps and other phone records she had a very long conversation with a guy on that specific site his username was JackKingoff she arranged to meet with this guy when she landed" Calvin replied. "I pulled the security from the Pick-up point at the airport she was met with- this guy William Lewis she's wondering who he is and when he says 'I'm JackKingOff's brother he asked me to pick you up' she went with him out to a rental car clearly seen from here. Anna was promiscuous everyone knew it except for her parents this is gonna kill them when they find out she was having anonymous unprotected sex with guys she meets up with."

"How did you know about the promiscuity?" Olivia asked

"Anna's been known as the school slut since 2010 Liv I'm not speaking ill of the dead but everyone loved and hated her because she ruined relationships she almost ruined my friendship with Abby before she left for Texas." Calvin answered.

"And how did you get all this information?" Detective Duncan asked

"Raphael's a good friend of Abby's he got her an internship with the DA's office in return for a favor she gets enough info to find out who hurt Anna because she was his niece." Calvin replied

"Annaliese Tanner was Barba's niece?" Liv asked

"Her mother is his sister" a voice spoke scaring the hell out of us I looked up to see Abby leaning over the railing with a sad smile on her face. "That's why I've been so snappy moody and aggravated with this case because Barba asked me to look deeper into Anna's life he gave me a search warrant to take Anna's laptop and check her records I was working for the DA's office specifically Raphael Barba."

"You're only 15 Abs" someone spoke up I turned and saw Cassidy with Tucker

"Oh great its Lt Tucky McKillerofdreams back to kill my spirit again Tucker?" Abby glared and walked over to Calvin.

"No we're here you aren't a cop you can't work this case" Cassidy replied

"To hell I can't! I'm working this case because she was my friend I promised her mother I'd bring the son of a bitch to justice I've been working this case and I found all the evidence needed to bring down William fucking Lewis. I just need to find him and we got him for good this time" Abby shouted

"Abby. Abby calm down you're shaking again" Liv sighed holding her daughter in a tight embrace to keep her from lashing out again.

"You guys can leave now in one piece or a body bag it's your choice sorry mom but I'm not going to let your boyfriend take me off this case when I was asked by the DA's office to dig deeper than a cop can" Abby growled and sat down when she was not shaking.

"You're working with the DA?" Tucker asked

"Did I stutter old man?" Abby glared. "Taking me off this case you're answering to the DA's office"

"Who in that office gave you the rights to do a cop's job?" Cassidy asked

"The DA himself my supervisor is Barba" Abby replied and shoved the written letter in Tucker's hands. "Now I'm gonna ask again did I stutter?"

"Abigail" I chided

"Sorry Aunt Mandy but I'm done trying to explain myself to a man who's hairline receded to nothing but wisps" Abby shrugged and walked up to the cribs.

"She's going to be the death of me" Olivia muttered I chuckled abit but nodded in agreement.

"Detective Cassidy the DA asked specifically for us to do this case we found so much information we just need the guy that did it" Calvin replied

"Who's the guy?" Brian asked

"See for yourself" I replied playing the security tape just as Lewis came into view of the camera

"Son of a bitch" Brian groaned

"There are more words to describe him but that'll work for now" Calvin replied and went upstairs the cribs

~Calvin's POV~

I opened the door to see Abby had fallen asleep or so she wanted me to think

"Abby faking sleep isn't going to fool me" I chuckled as she sat up with an innocent look on her face

"Sorry I thought you were my mom" I had to laugh at that

"Tell me what's wrong? These past seven months you've been sleeping less and getting agitated with anyone in the way" I muttered. "Have you talked to Liv?"

"I tried a few times but this damn case got in the middle of each attempt and I just gave up" she mumbled resting her head on my lap.

"How about when those two leave you and your mother actually talk in your office you need her and she needs you" she sat up and rested on my arm. "Or after you get some sleep."

She nodded. I laid back on the bed to make her comfortable as she drifted off to sleep with me. But we jumped up when the door was thrown open. We sat up properly and saw Nick

"Good lord man I just closed my eyes and was able to sleep what the hell!?" Abby groaned.

"Someone just called and said they spotted Lewis not too far from here" her eyes went wide and she ran out of the cribs like speedy Gonzalez. I ran after her and saw she was on the phone

"Okay can I have the address keep an eye on him don't follow him" She coughed hung up. "Alright we have an address I want all available cars to stand by I'm going to get this piece of crap"

She ran out the door with me right behind her

"We've got this bastard finally!" she was determined. We got to the address and saw William Lewis sitting down with a young girl

"He's right there" the lady cringed

"Thank you ma'am you did New York a service calling and helping us find the guy" I smiled Abby went up to William Lewis and tapped his shoulder

~Abby's POV~

I tapped Lewis' shoulder he looked up at me a hint of smugness in his eyes

"So you found me they sent a little girl to do a cop's job?" He smirked I scowled and grabbed him by the hem of his sweater

"I am not afraid of you William not anymore" I growled and handcuffed him. "William Lewis you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Annaliese Tanner anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

He didn't speak I lead him out of the coffee shop and outside where I saw my mom waiting with the other cops

"You know detective Benson aye? Then again you look just like her" He smirked I scowled and hit his head against the door frame before settling him in the backseat of the car.

"Lock the doors to the car before going to the 1-6 would you? He's a slippery bastard." I muttered to the cop before going over to mom and hugging her. "We did it mom we got him"

"You did it baby girl you got him" Mom whispered. "Let's get him to confess"

I nodded and walked back with Calvin just as they brought in Lewis. I smirked and walked to the interrogation room just as he went in.

"Would you like a lawyer before we begin Mr. Lewis?" I asked.

"Nope no lawyer needed I did nothing wrong" he smirked

I laughed humorlessly and sat down across from him

"How old are you kid?" he asked

"15 and working for the DA's office see that girl you raped and murdered was DA Raphael Barba's niece and well… yeah you're fucked Lewis you're getting the needle because not only was she a victim of yours. I was remember little old me? 7th avenue right by the church? I was glad to of given you that number to your face." I smirked as he scowled. "Oh did I strike a nerve in you Billy boy? Good now how did you know the victim? And I mean Ms. Tanner"

He didn't say a word he just scowled at me

"Not talking? Are you thirsty I could get you something to drink if you like?" I smiled a sickly sweet smile walking out the room and shutting the door behind me

"He's not talking?" Mom asked

"Nope not a word and it's funny he's just scowling" I giggled. "Want to take a crack at him Mom?"

She nodded no

"If I do then the memories will come back again" she replied

"They've already come back haven't they? They've been back for a while now haven't they?" I asked she nodded hesitantly. "We'll talk later right now we're going to break him you and me together"

She nodded agreeing and we went into the room together to take on our nightmare.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Trial part one

A/N: 2 chapters in the span of 2-3 days I am probably the best yet also the worst author because I haven't updated since 6 and gave you 7 just a couple days ago out of my ass (Sorry if you're a young viewer I swear when I'm frustrated) so yeah I'm the most fucked up author aren't I for not updating frequently but since I'm not in school for a month I will be updating a lot more!

Previously on Runaway:

"_They've already come back haven't they? They've been back for a while now haven't they?" I asked she nodded hesitantly. "We'll talk later right now we're going to break him you and me together"_

_She nodded agreeing and we went into the room together to take on our nightmare._

~Olivia's POV~

3 months this trial has been going on for three months Abby's trying to hold it together but I know my daughter she's breaking on the inside I walked into the court house with Abby Calvin and Brian and approached Barba

"How bad is it Raph?" Abby asked Barba looked livid

"Not good they're trying to get all the evidence thrown out but I managed to save most of it the only thing that was thrown out was the security tape but the DNA and your witness testimonies are still in" Raphael sighed angrily

"Well that's better than nothing the DNA is all we needed" Calvin replied. "The DNA proves he did it and we got it and the Judge won't throw it out its good right?"

"Yes it is a good thing but his lawyer is going to trip you up in your testimony Abby you're being called in ten minutes" I looked at Abby her face went white as a sheet.

"Just look at me I'll be right next to Liv and Detective Cassidy look at me breathe and answer as best you can" Calvin sighed knowing Abby was scared as well I smiled they're good together he keeps her from going off the edge and she keeps him from doing the same.

"Promise?" he looked at her like he was in love with her. He is in love with her

"May god strike me where I stand if I'm lying" I smiled when she held him in a hug they're made for each other.

~Abby's POV~

I sat in the witness stand nervously looking at Raph and Calvin then Lewis' lawyer

"State your name for the record" the lawyer asked

"Abigail Destiny Benson" I replied not blinking an eye

"Were you born October 10th 1999?" I nodded. "To parents Olivia Benson and Adam Brown

"Yes if you check my birth certificate you'll see my date of birth idiot" I muttered.

"Ms. Benson be professional" I chuckled

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm just really tired I haven't had a decent night' sleep since the trial began." Okay that was half a lie. "But yes I was born on October 10th 1999 to Olivia Benson and Adam Brown."

"On October 7th did you get off the bus near 245 8th avenue? Right near the church?" I nodded

"Yes sir" I replied

"What time was that?" he asked

"8:30-8:45pm I was going to the hotel and spend the night" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"I was looking for my birth mother I ran away from home that I lived with Adam Brown" I shrugged.

"Why did you run from home?" The lawyer asked

"I was beat to hell every day before or after school called useless pathetic even a whore the list goes on and on so you tell me why I ran away Mr. Reitman." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a lot of spunk for 15 years old" Reitman replied

"I get that from my mom" I smirked.

"We're straying from the questioning now you said in your report you were walking up to 7th avenue and 'felt' like you were being followed correct?" I nodded.

"Yes that is correct" I replied

"What did you do next Ms. Benson?" he asked

"I stopped where I was I turned around saw someone walking very fast towards me and bolted through the alleyway behind a dumpster" I scowled.

"I see now after that did this mystery person find you?" I narrowed my eyes at Reitman

"Yes he did" I glared

"Did this person say anything? Do anything?" I wanted to rip his neck

"I remember it like it was yesterday I'm still trying to scrub the feel of his hands on me" I shivered. "I had asked him what he wanted from me he said he wants what all men will take and it was sex. He said 'Be a good little slut and strip' he grabbed my hair and pushed my head into the brick wall I cried out in pain and did as he asked because I was afraid he'd kill me, I begged him not to kill me while he was raping me. When he finished raping me he cut some of my hair of and cut my cheek."

"Anything else?" Reitman asked

"He asked for my name when I told him I lied and told him I won't go to the police, but when he backed away I had scratched him and ran to the nearby church I was grateful that there was a priest still there. The priest must have seen I had something under my nails so he held my by the wrists and told me to sit down until the police arrived." I replied.

"According to DNA results the one who you say raped you was my client William Lewis" Reitman replied

"As I live and breathe yes it was. Listen I have an amazing memory I took a good look at my rapist and drew it while I waited for the police to get to the church." I replied and leaned back on the chair. "I'm lucky to be alive right now Mr. Reitman I have an amazing support system I'm not going to sit here and say something else what I said to police and what is in the report is all true DNA came back and it was your client he raped me and I got him put that in your pipe and smoke it"

"Ms. Benson do I have to remind you that you are in a courtroom?" Reitman reprimanded

"No but do I have to remind you I'm smarter than I look and I'm 15 years old? I studied the law book I studied his profile I worked with the police the moment this case took off I'm the daughter of Sgt Olivia Benson the same woman who dealt with this prick for a long time and has to face him again in this trial for the victims Annaliese Tanner and me Abigail Benson. I got a tip from a caller and I acted on it so Mr. Reitman do I have to remind you that you're defending a sociopath who burned his fingertips who before raped an elderly woman flashed two young woman and almost raped my mom when he got off on charges before because his last lawyer didn't know what he was like behind the mask? If not can I step down or is Mr. Barba able to question me now?" I replied.

"Your witness" Reitman scowled and Barba came up. I smiled and leaned forward.

"Ms. Benson you stated in your report that you ran into the church correct?" Barba asked

"Yes sir It was Our lady of perpetual sorrow the priest Father James was inside I had fallen asleep but woke up and talked to father James well more like cried to him and begged God to help me" I replied.

"Are you religious Ms. Benson?" Barba asked

"I'm a Christian my elderly neighbor Ms. Jackson and her live at home Nurse Molly Elmer always brought me to church every Sunday they're Christians themselves so I grew up with Christianity teachings." I replied. "It's because of Molly and Ms. J I felt normal. I was normal again"

"No more questions" Barba nodded

"You may step down Ms. Benson" the judge replied. I nodded and step down. "Call your next witness"

"Your honor our next witness isn't here yet she has a 2 year old daughter and no one to watch the child" Barba replied. They're calling Mrs. Tanner?

"She better be here in an hour until she is in this court is in recess" I looked at Calvin and held onto his arm

"It's going to be alright baby girl" Calvin whispered. "Come on lets go get something to eat you look as if you haven't eaten yet"

I nodded and we walked to the Deli and got a sandwich to split and two Pepsi bottles with a big bag of chips for us to split.

"I don't think I can listen to Reitman degrade Anna to her mother in open court it'll destroy her" I muttered. "We know Anna was promiscuous but her parents didn't know and I wanted to keep it that way but no."

"We can't always protect the victim's parents babe remember what Fin said? Nothing can protect you from the truth it'll come out eventually" Calvin replied I sighed

"I know I know but Mrs. Tanner was like a mom to me she even tried to help me once when I was looking for Mom last year. I just don't want her to get the story that her daughter was a slut at school but at home an angel" I muttered.

"It'll suck but she'll need to hear it" Calvin replied and wiped his mouth after we finished eating. "Like everyone heard you mouthing off to Reitman I tried so hard not to laugh or I was going to piss myself"

I broke out into a smile he just knew how to make me laugh

"I was lucky Reitman didn't reach into the stand and smack me for being a wise ass but I think I got my point across that Lewis was a slippery bastard" he broke out into a huge grin

"There's the Abby I fell in love with always being a wise ass that'll make me laugh" He laughed making me smile again.

"I always knew it was my wise ass comments that made you fall for me it is part of my personality according to my mom" we both laughed and went back to the court house and met up with Brian Mom and Raph.

"I still can't believe you didn't get into trouble for being a wise ass" Brian chuckled

"I'm just that good at being me Bri it works" I smiled cheekily and high fived Calvin.

"Cocky very cocky" Mom laughed

"Hey it works for her she put Reitman in his place and didn't get reprimanded for it" Calvin chuckled

"Can we talk like I'm in the room please?" I raised my eyebrow

"Let's get inside it's almost time for court to go back in session" Raph chuckled and we walked in with Mrs. Tanner oh how I'm not going to like what Reitman is going to say about Anna. Not at all.

"Mrs. Tanner do you know how your daughter was at school?" Reitman asked

"I assumed she was well behaved I had gotten no calls and the teachers said she was well behaved" Here it goes.

"Are you sure the school never called about Annaliese' Promiscuous behavior?" And Pandora's Box has been opened.

"You must be mistaken my Anna was not promiscuous" Oh how wrong you are Mrs. Tanner.

"I have reports here from your daughter's school that home was called about your daughter having sex in the bathroom" Balls.

"I assure you I don't have any messages from school that my daughter was having sex in school" Mrs. Tanner keep your cool.

"Umm your honor may I approach the witness stand I'm the only one of two people who can keep Mrs. Tanner from lashing out the other is her husband but he is at work right now" I pleaded.

"Very well" I smiled and went up to the stand.

"Mrs. Tanner you need to calm down you're not helping yourself by lashing out on the defense I'm sorry but yes Anna was very promiscuous she always deleted the messages on the machine before you'd get home to hear the message she timed you so she'd know how much time she'd have until you or Mr. Tanner got home. I would know this because she bragged all the time about it I'm sorry but all of the stuff they'll say in this court room will or will not be true I do not know but I do know you aren't helping yourself by lashing out." I replied she nodded. "Just look to me breathe and answer to the best of your ability"

"Objection she's leading" Reitman snapped

"Shove it up your butthole Reitman I'm just calming down the witness before you paraded her daughter's good girl image through the crap hole as you have already started doing" I scowled and sat back with Calvin being in clear view of Mrs. Tanner as she took a few more breaths.

"No more questions" Reitman scowled I smirked I'm just horrible to the defense. And I'm loving it

~A/N: Happy holidays everyone I hope you liked the first part of the trial I know this wouldn't happen on the show but this is a story and you got to have a smart ass she's got Munch's personality so it's like he never left isn't it?


End file.
